


Sharing

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, bc dan keeps overthinking things, but it's mainly fluff, maybe with a tiny little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends sleep in the same bed sometimes.<br/>Because best friends share everything (except maybe cereal although Phil didn’t get that note apparently) and best friends tell each other everything. Because best friends trust each other and love each other. Platonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Best friends sleep in the same bed sometimes.

Because best friends share everything (except maybe cereal although Phil didn’t get that note apparently) and best friends tell each other everything. Because best friends trust each other and love each other. Platonically.

Dan isn’t so sure about the platonic part as Phil wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles into his neck. (Breathe, Dan, come on, you can do it, just take nice even breaths) Phil is sound asleep and the covers are wrapped messily around his lanky legs. He doesn’t seem to have a problem with the room arrangements they have agreed on because the hotel somehow managed to double book their original hotel room and they now have to share the tiniest bed Dan has ever seen (Guess we have to share, huh, bear?) and Phil _cuddles_ him and breathes on his neck just right and Dan squeezes his eyes shut (fall asleep, please fall asleep). He doesn’t want to deal with Phil’s breath and with his arms and with his legs and with his lips that barely brush his skin.

Dan opens his eyes. (This isn’t working, why isn’t it working?) Phil mumbles something under his breath and now his lips are in contact with Dan’s skin. And Dan freezes (bloody hell, this feels good) and lets out a shaky breath. (Fuck) He can feel his heart beating faster and there’s a lump in his throat and a flutter in his stomach. (fuckfuckfuck) When Phil’s grip around his waist starts to tighten, Dan snaps. He gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and sits down on the toilet (there aren’t really any alternatives and he refuses to sit on the floor). His heart beats so fast that he can feel it and he buries his head in his hands (don’t freak out, don’t freak out dontfreakout) trying to calm his breathing.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Dan?” The sleepiness is prominent in Phil’s voice, it’s deep and coarse and Dan just wants to open the door and listen to Phil talking. He doesn’t. He stays where he is and stares at the floor. “Are you a’right?”, Phil mumbles, a yawn cuts him off in between words. “Why’d you get up?” He tries to open the door. (it’s locked, I’m sure it’s locked, did I lock it?) The door handle moves. The door doesn’t and then there’s silence. Dan’s stomach tightens.   
“Bear?” Phil’s voice is quiet and calm and suddenly very awake. “What happened?” Dan closes his eyes and breathes (in and out, nice and even). He can imagine what Phil looks like, fringe pushed in a messy quiff (there’s an antenna, it’s trying to communicate with aliens, I swear), glasses askew and a bit smeary, making those blue eyes even more intense (don’t think about his eyes, don’t think about his eyes dontthinkabouthiseyes). “Dan?”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s universal code for ‘I’m miserable’.”

“I’m not, I just can’t sleep.” (keep your voice steady, don’t let it crack)

“Why are you in the bathroom then? You could just stay in bed and browse through tumblr.”

“Didn’t want to wake you up.” (great, you mumbled, he so didn’t catch that)

“Well, I’m awake now, so you can come out.”

“Don’t wanna.” (don’t want to see you, don’t want to touch, just want my heart to stop beating so damn fast, just want to look at you and see a friend) [when I look at you, I see Phil who is goofy and giggly and childish and professional about his work and silent and only says something when it’s important and who steals my cereal, I see AmazingPhil who lip synched ‘Toxic’ and wrapped himself in a shower curtain and I sat in front of my screen and forgot how to breathe because _do you know how attractive you are?_ I see a man who’s my best friend but who is also something more that we never defined, why did we never define it? And why did you stop touching me, why are you doing it again now?]

“Why not, bear?” (Don’t call me that, no that name notthatname)

“I woke you up. You should go back to sleep.” Dan stares at his hands, they are shaking. (distract him, for Christ’s sake, distract him)

“I can’t.” He giggles.

Dan furrows his brows. “Why?”

“You know me, I can’t fall back asleep once I’ve woken up.”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t want to wake you up, you dork.”

“I don’t mind being bleary-eyed for you, Dan.” (why do you say those things, friends don’t do that, friends wouldn’t, shouldn’t, _don’t_ do that)

Dan stays quiet and stares at the floor, tries to make out patterns on the tiles. Isn’t that some sort of dragon over there? It certainly looks like one. He bites his lower lip. Damn Phil and his compassion.  
There’s a noise outside the door and a curse that’s cut off in the middle. “Shi-ne a light!”

Dan grins. “Oh my god Phil, did you just swear?”

“Did not!”

“You did! I heard it, there’s no point denying it, old man.”

Phil sighs in between giggles.

“Well?”

“I dropped my phone.” (that’s so typical, ~~cute~~ clumsy Phil, always dropping things and hurting himself) [That shouldn’t be as funny as it is]

“What d’you need your phone for?”

“I wanted to look up animal facts to cheer you up.” Dan’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Dan?”

“Hm?” (why do you do that, why do I want to hug you so bad, why do I want to – No, I don’t want that, I can’t want that, we’re friends, we’re _Dan and Phil_ , whydoyoudothat)

“Did you know that butterflies taste with their feet?” Dan can feel the laughter building up in his chest and when Phil starts giggling, it bubbles over and he laughs, he can feel his dimples pop and he leans back against the wall, shaking with laughter. (what does Phil look like, did he put on his glasses? Did he push his hair back? What does Phil look like, _does he wear more than the shirt and those boxers he went to sleep with?_ What does Phil look like?) The tiles are cool against his skin and he closes his eyes, overwhelmed with fondness (why can’t I stop laughing, oh my god, what do you do to me, Phil?)

“I like hearing you laugh, you know.”

Dan just keeps on laughing, he just can’t seem to stop, his chest is warm and the flutter in his stomach grows stronger and stronger. He knows that Phil likes him more than just a friend (even though the phrasing makes him cringe) but he never voiced that, it was always some kind of game between them, testing out how far they could go without giving themselves away, without saying a single word. They’ve been playing this game since 2009, since they started calling each other in the middle of the night, started skyping for hours, since Dan visited Phil for the first time and Phil’s arms around him felt _just right_ , since Phil tackled him while they filmed the first Philisnotonfire (they never thought it would grow as big as it did, never imagined having that many subscribers, having a tour, writing a book, never thought they’d ever be somebody’s idols) and they lay there on the floor, on top of each other and Dan just wanted to take Phil’s shirt off (ridiculous thing, really) and see if his skin was that pale everywhere. He didn’t. They stared at each other, want evident in their eyes until Phil burst out into giggles and shoved a pillow into Dan’s face.

And that’s what life is like for Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, that’s what life is like for Dan and Phil. They’re friends (the best of friends) and sometimes they goof around and sometimes the tension is so thick that Dan thinks it could be cut with a knife (don’t think about 2012, don’t think about 2012, dontthinkabout2012) and sometimes Dan thinks one of them is going to snap and just worship the other (Phil deserves to be worshipped, he deserves so much more than what he has, deserves more subscribers and better friends and a flatmate that isn’t afraid of basic human interaction).

They never snap. There’s always something distracting them, be it the pizza delivery guy or Louise or a Twitter notification or the smoke alarm going off because Phil burnt the pancakes again. There’s always an excuse they make up, an apologetic look or something urgent that comes to mind at just the right moment.

They’re friends (the best of friends, really) but there’s something more there and it drives Dan crazy.

“Why d’you like my hyena laugh?”

“It makes me happy, bear.”

“Shut up.” Dan giggles.

“No, I’m serious! It makes my chest feel all fuzzy and warm!” (oh god, oh god ohgodohgod)

“We don’t do that, Phil.”

“Don’t do what?” Phil sounds confused ( ~~brows furrowed, blue eyes shining, mouth slightly open~~ Why does he sound confused?)

“We don’t say those things. We’re playing games and try to distract each other from filming and then we break it off when it gets serious. We don’t do that, we’re never serious.”

“So you weren’t serious when you wolf whistled at me when I wore a suit in front of you for the first time?” (why does he sound so hurt, why is his voice all gravely, what did I miss?)

“I exaggerated.” (Great, Dan, you should really improve your lying skills, that was horrible, he’s gonna know, he’s gonna figure it out, what do I do, what do I do whatdoido)

“Did you?”

“Yes.” (No)  
There’s a noise outside the door, a scratching sound like fingers against wood.

“I really like you, bear.” (what is breathing, how do I start thinking again, there has to be a switch somewhere)

“I know that we’ve been dancing around each other like we were just pretending and I know that things went horribly wrong in 2012 and that we shouldn’t do anything that’s not _Dan and Phil_ but I never want to sleep in a bed without you again. I want to cuddle with you when we watch anime in the morning and I want to touch you whenever I want without having to overthink everything or trying to figure out if you’re serious.”

Dan breathes heavily (that didn’t happen, I’m dreaming, I’m imagining things, Phil is still asleep and I’m desperate enough to hallucinate, that didn’t happen) and pushes back his fringe. “You’re very pretty, did you know that?”, Phil said when they first skyped and all he could see of Dan was through the shitty webcam that had the worst resolution ever and smiled. “I bet you know how to make everybody run after you.” Dan blushed and hoped Phil wouldn’t see it, wouldn’t see the blood rising to his cheeks and his ears and his neck, wouldn’t see that his chest is flushed and that his smile is suddenly lopsided. They changed the subject that day. (Phil saw it, he must’ve seen it)

“Dan?”

Dan stares at his hands and chews on his bottom lip. (do I go out or do I stay here, doigooutordoistayhere) His hands are shaking and his heart beats fast (calm down, oh god, calm down). He reaches for the door handle. And pauses.

“Why now?” His voice is shaky and he curses himself for that. “Why do you tell me now?”

“Because of the room. Well, because of the bed.”

“What about it?”

“We never slept in the same bed, Dan.”

“And?”

“I like it.”

“You do?”

“A lot.”

Dan opens the door. Phil stands there, fringe pushed into a messy quiff, mouth slightly open. He doesn’t wear his glasses and Dan wraps his arms around him. Phil buries his face in Dan’s neck. His breath hits Dan’s skin just right and he squirms a little. “Phil”, he mewls and squirms. Phil chuckles against his skin and moves his head. Now his lips are almost on Dan’s and he smiles softly. “Sensitive?”

His lips brush against Dan’s and Dan snaps. He wraps his hands around Phil’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

 

Later, they lie next to each other and Phil’s fingers brush over Dan’s collar bones. “You’re very pretty, bear.” His voice is soft and full of affection and Dan giggles. He looks at Phil, studies the curve of his face and the colour of his skin and then, when Phil’s hand has travelled up to his hair, casually playing with his fringe, he leans down and leaves a trail of light kisses across Phil’s torso, muttering praises against his skin. (you deserve to be worshipped, you’re so beautiful, you’re so clever, you’re so creative, I can’t believe you let me do this) Phil throws his head back, closes his eyes and Dan starts kissing his neck, moving on to his jaw and then to his lips (you’ve so pretty lips, wanna kiss ‘em until they’re red and swollen, wanna worship you). Phil smiles into the kiss and deepens it. When they break apart, he starts to giggle. Dan shoves a pillow into his face.

“Twat”, he says and grins. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing, it’s just that we can really do this whole _Netflix and Phil_ thing now.” Phil giggles.

“There’s a window over there. Jump out of it”, Dan snorts and points at the window. Phil just keeps on laughing (his tongue pokes out, why is he so bloody adorable?)

Friends sleep in the same bed sometimes. And Dan is really happy they did because seeing Phil first thing in the morning is the best feeling he could ever imagine having.


End file.
